Knight Rider: Race for Life
"Race for Life" is the sixteenth episode of season two of the TV action series Knight Rider and is the thirty-eighth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Georg Fenady with a script written by Bruce Belland and Roy M. Rogosin. It first aired on NBC on Friday, February 5th, 1984 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, a blackout cripples the computer database at a hospital where April's ill niece, Becky, is awaiting a bone marrow transplant. Using K.I.T.T.'s database, they find that the only compatible donor they can track down is a gang member named Julio Rodriguez. Michael and K.I.T.T. race to find Julio and hopefully get him to agree to help them in time. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc four of the Knight Rider: Season Two DVD collection by Universal Studios and disc ten of the Knight Rider: The Complete Collection DVD set. * This episode is production code number: 57826. TV Rage.com; Knight Rider; "Race for Life"; Episode Info * Dedication: This Knight Rider is dedicated to the memory of Marcel Rafael Marcelino, who died while his father, Mario, was filming this episode. Mario played the role of Julio. TV.com; Knight Rider (1982); "Race for Life"; NotesKnight Rider Archives.com; Knight Rider (1982); "Race for Life"; Trivia * Production on this episode began on December 8th, 1983. Principal filming concluded on December 16th. Knight Rider Archives; "Race for Life" * This episode was re-broadcast on June 17th, 1984. Knight Rider Archives; "Race for Life" * This is the second episode of Knight Rider directed by Georg Fenady. He directs eleven episodes of the series in total. * This is the only episode of Knight Rider co-written by Bruce Belland. Belland is also an actor who played a character named Bruce in eleven episodes of The Adventures of Ozzie & Harriet. * This is the only episode of Knight Rider co-written by Roy M. Rogosin. * Actor Richard Basehart is uncredited in this episode as the voice of the opening narrator. * Actor William Daniels is uncredited as the voice of K.I.T.T. in this episode. * This is the thirty-eighth appearance of actor David Hasselhoff in the role of Michael Knight. * This is the thirty-eighth appearance of actor Edward Mulhare in the role of Devon Miles. * This is the fifteenth appearance of actress Rebecca Holden in the role of April Curtis. * Actress Robyn Lively, who plays Becky Phillips, was nominated at the 1985 Young Artist Awards for the category of Best Young Actress - Guest in a Television Series for this episode. IMDB; Knight Rider (1982); "Race for Life"; Awards * This is Toni Nero's third work on a television program. She has also appeared on episodes of Matt Houston, Automan and T.J. Hooker starring Star Trek alum, William Shatner. Allusions * Becky's special name for K.I.T.T. is "Black Beauty". Black Beauty is an 1877 novel by English author Anna Sewell. The story has been adapted into numerous films including a movie in 1921, one in 1946, and one in 1971, which is the most well-known adaptation among them. Bloopers * In the scene where Michael is confronting the gang members inside an old shack, he calls KITT to storm the shack. When KITT takes off, the hand of the driver can be seen for a fraction of a second. * During the last scene when Michael takes Becky outside to see KITT the driver's face can be seen in the gap in the headrest. Quotes * See also External Links * * * * * * * * "Race for Life" at the Knight Rider Wiki References Category:Knight Rider/Episodes Category:Knight Rider (1982)/Episodes Category:Knight Rider (1982)/Season 2 episodes Category:1984/Episodes Category:February, 1984/Episodes